Alteration-type ki manipulation technique
Alteration-type ki manipulation techniqueDaizenshuu 4, 1995 is a special ki ''manipulation ability used by several characters. It is the creation of weapons via energy. Overview How the technique is used varies from person to person. But it generally is created by concentrating ''ki in one hand that turns into whatever the user wishes. The user can then use the ki weapon however they want. This technique is hard to achieve and requires a great amount of ki control. Only a handful of individuals have used it. Usage The first significant appearance of this technique appears in the form of the Destructo Disc invented by Krillin after a few months training with Mr. Popo. First used against Nappa, it is known to be a powerful attack, known for its cutting power. So powerful, it was soon utilized by Vegeta, Frieza, Goku, Cell, Android 18, and several others. Some of these users have managed to have their own variants derived from this technique as well. And Krillin created several variants and made clever uses of them. Later on, Gotenks invented a technique of his own during the fight with Super Buu in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, similar to the Destructo Disc, the Galactic Donuts. However, this technique does not work against Super Buu's caliber, as Super Buu and even Gohan managed break this technique. However, Gotenks too has proved to use this technique in a clever fashion such as creating the Donuts to form an energy volleyball. It can also be notified that Buu also used this techniques after he absorbed Gotenks. The most notable usage of this technique however, is none other than the Spirit Sword used by Vegito. One of Vegito's signature attacks, Vegito used it in all of his appearances so far: The first to impale Buu in an attempt to have him give up and against Half-Corrupted Fused Zamasu, in which he tells him he can also use this ability. One of the most notable people to use this technique in Dragon Ball Super is Goku Black, who unlocked this ability after transforming into Super Saiyan Rosé. He used this ability to turn his God Split Cut into the Violent Fierce God Slicer and its variants such as the scythe, the needles, and a scimitar-like blade. He also used this to turn his Black Power Ball into Divine Retribution and its versions. Goku Black's nature of this technique is usually utilized with his Super Saiyan Rosé aura, however, in very rare instances, Goku Black has been seen using the Super Saiyan Rosé enhanced ki weapons while inside the Super Saiyan Rosé aura. Fused Zamasu, like his fusee, Goku Black, has access to the Super Saiyan Rosé form, and could use this technique in a similar matter, albeit in a much greater scale such as his Barrier of Light, Wall of Light, Absolute Lightning, and Blades of Judgement. Interestingly, the techniques created with this ability by Goku Black and Fused Zamasu are usually named based on "divine" terms (such as "holy", "judgement", and "absolution"). In the Tournament of Power, there are a number of individuals who can also use this technique. Casserale, the general of the Pride Troopers and member of Team Universe 11 has been shown switching his energy blade, the Justice Saber and his energy sphere, the Justice Bomber several times in combat. The Justice Saber can also be adjusted by Kahseral to be longer or shorter. Another individual that can use this ability is Caway from Team Universe 4. With this ability, Caway is able to create Boomerangs, a Hammer, and a spear. Her ability surpasses Casserale and is very similar to Goku Black's ability, being able to create and materialize weapons with specific characteristics. Video Game Appearances Although not mentioned in the games, the products of these techniques can be seen in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. This ability can also be used by the Future Warrior, although the Future Warrior cannot use the Scythe version of Violent Fierce God Slicer. Fused Zamasu uses Divine Weapon Forging to create numerous products as part of his moveset in Xenoverse 2. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Offensive techniques